wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Alexandros Mograine
Highlord Mograine the Ashbringer, the former leader of the Scarlet Crusade and father of Scarlet Commander Mograine, is one of the Four Horsemen in the black citadel of Naxxramas. He wielded the sword against the Scourge until he fell in battle. Now he is a slave to the evil Kel'Thuzad, but longs to be freed from his corrupted state. General Information *Level: Boss *Location: Deathknight Wing in Naxxramas *Type: Undead Background During the Second War, Mograine was a commander in the Alliance military and a knight of the Silver Hand. During the Battle of Blackrock Spire, Mograine slew an orc lieutenant who wielded a dark crystal, originating from the orcish homeworld of Draenor. The crystal's evil aura was so overpowering that it mangled Mograine's right hand. Locking the crystal in a chest, Mograine kept it hidden until rumors of the coming of the Scourge, nearly a decade before the present. Travelling to the town of Southshore, Mograine called a council of his friends and advisors from within the Silver Hand - his chief advisor Fairbanks, the paladins Abbendis and Tirion Fordring, the priest Isillien and Arcanist Doan - and revealed his crystal to the masses, believing that they could use it to battle the undead. The others, particularly Isillien, were repulsed by this idea; Isillien believed that the crystal should be destroyed, and lashed out with a bolt of holy energy. To their surprise, the crystal absorbed the light energy and began to change color from dark purple to fiery red-orange. When Mograine touched the crystal, his mangled hand was healed. Closing the chest with the crystal within, Mograine and the others decided to use it as the basis of a weapon against the undead. Mograine delivered the crystal to the Archmage Timolain, who forged the crystal into a sword which became known as the . Mograine had given a portion of his own soul to the creation of this weapon, and as a result he also became known as Ashbringer. With this weapon, Mograine, Abbendis and Isillien founded the Scarlet Crusade, with Mograine as its first Highlord, Abbendis as its High General, and Isillien as its Grand Inquisitor. According to Korfax, Champion of the Light, the first Dreadnaught's Battlegear was also forged for Mograine at this time, giving him the look of a demon as he battled the Scourge. His exploits against the Scourge became legendary; he could go into battle against legions of the undead, Ashbringer held high, and emerge unscathed - leaving only ashes in his wake. The Scourge overlord of the Plaguelands, the evil lich Kel'Thuzad, became concerned at this threat against his legions in Lordaeron, but was granted an opportunity. The Grand Crusader, Saiden Dathrohan (the mortal form of the Dreadlord Balnazzar), wished to usurp Mograine's leadership and take the Scarlet Crusade for himself, and thus struck a deal with Kel'Thuzad to lead Mograine into an ambush. The Grand Crusader corrupted Renault Mograine, the Highlord's son, and promised that if he could ensure his father's death, he would be granted great rank and prestige in the new Crusade. Thus, Renault led his father and Fairbanks into the ruined city of Stratholme, the primary headquarters of the Scourge in Lordaeron, where they were ambushed by a thousand undead. A thousand Scourge charged in to battle the Ashbringer - and a thousand were destroyed as a result. But Mograine was weakened, having expended much of his energy to combat the ambush, and his aide High Inquisitor Fairbanks had already fallen. Taking advantage of his father's weakness, Renault picked up the Ashbringer and ran it through Mograine's heart, killing him and corrupting the blade. After Mograine's death, Kel'Thuzad resurrected the Highlord in his service, and both blade and wielder now serve the master of the Scourge in Lordaeron in the depths of Necropolis Naxxramas, until his corrupted form is destroyed by warriors in the service of the Argent Dawn. One takes his fouled blade and travels to the Scarlet Monastery, where Renault - now Scarlet Commander - welcomes a new Ashbringer. But the ghost of the Highlord, in his full Dreadnaught's Battlegear, appears before both his son and the one who wields his blade, and kills Renault in retribution for his betrayal. Attacks and Abilities Please see Attacks and Abilities section in The Four Horsemen Quotes * Enough prattling. Let them come! We shall grind their bones to dust. * Conserve your anger! Harness your rage! You will all have outlets for your frustration soon enough. * Life is meaningless. It is in death that we are truly tested. * You seek death? * None shall pass! * Be still! * You will find no peace in death. * The master's will is done. * Bow to the might of the Highlord! * I... am... released! Perhaps it's not too late to - noo! I need... more time... Ashbringer's Whispering Quotes * I... was... pure... once. * Fought... for... righteousness. * I... was... once... called... Ashbringer. * Betrayed... by... my... order. * Destroyed... by... Kel'Thuzad. * Made... to serve. * My... son... watched... me... die. * Crusades... fed his rage. * Truth... is... unknown... to him. * Scarlet... Crusade ... is pure... no longer. * Balnazaar's... crusade... corrupted... my son. * Kill... them... all! External Links Mograine, Highlord Mograine, Highlord Mograine, Highlord Mograine, Highlord Mograine, Highlord